ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG XX - Episode 011
"The Light of Future Possibilities" is the 11th episode of the series. Featured Duel: Sunburst vs. Garble For this duel, Sunburst has a 2000 Life Points handicap. Turn 1: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Blaze Wizard" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Since "Blaze Wizard" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Sunburst Gate" from his Deck to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Garble Garble draws. He then Normal Summons "Alexandrite Dragon" (2000/100) in Attack Position. "Alexandrite Dragon" attacks "Blaze Wizard", but Sunburst activates his face-down "Draining Shield" to negate the attack and increase his Life Points by the ATK of "Alexandrite Dragon" (Sunburst 2000 > 4000). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates "Sunburst Gate" to Tribute "Blaze Wizard" and "Sunburst Apprentice" in order to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 300 Life Points (Sunburst 4000 > 3700), look at the top five cards of his Deck and Special Summon any two FIRE monsters among them. He Special Summons "Green Sun Magician" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of the "Sunburst Apprentice" in his Graveyard, reviving itself (1500/1300) in Attack Position as he controls "Sunburst Magician". He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Apprentice" to increase the ATK of "Green Sun Magician" by 500 ("Green Sun Magician": 1400 > 1900/1300). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Alexandrite Dragon" (Garble 4000 > 3700). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks Garble directly (Garble 3700 > 2200). Garble activates his face-down "Dragon Guts Egg" to Special Summon three "Guts Egg Tokens" (500/500) in Defense Position (as he took 1500 damage). "Green Sun Magician" attacks and destroys a "Guts Egg Tokens". Turn 4: Garble Garble draws. He then activates "Guts Egg Hatching" to Tribute his last two "Guts Egg Tokens" and Special Summon two copies of "Golem Dragon" (200/2000) from his Deck in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Golem Dragon", Sunburst can't attack any other Dragon-Type monster. Since he controls two, Sunburst can't attack at all. He then Normal Summons "Blackland Fire Dragon" (1500/800) in Attack Position. "Blackland Fire Dragon" attacks and destroys "Green Sun Magician" (Sunburst 3700 > 3600). Turn 5: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Magician" (Sunburst 3600 > 3300). He Special Summons two copies of "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. "Sunburst Guardian's" effect is similar to "Golem Dragon's", so now Garble cannot attack either. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Garble Garble draws. He then Tributes his two "Golem Dragons" and "Blackland Fire Dragon" in order to Tribute Summon "Hellfire Apocalypse Dragon" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all monsters Sunburst controls and inflict damage to Sunburst equal to the combined Levels of the destroyed monsters x100 (Sunburst 3600 > 1400). Turn 7: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then activates his face-down "Ritual Spirit" to revive "Sunburst Magician" in Attack Position with 0 ATK and DEF (0/0). He then activates its effect (Sunburst 1400 > 1100). He Special Summons "Burn Blader" (1800/100) in Attack Position. He then activates "Rebirth Ritual" to Level-Up "Sunburst Magician" and perform a Ritual Evolution, Tributing it to Ritual Summon "Sunburst Archmage" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Rebirth Ritual", "Sunburst Archmage" gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase ("Sunburst Archmage": 3000 > 4000/2500). He then activates the effect of "Sunburst Archmage" to Tribute "Burn Blader", decrease the ATK of "Hellfire Apocalypse Dragon" by the ATK of the Tributed monster ("Hellfire Apocalypse Dragon": 3000 > 1200/3000) and increase its own ATK by half the same amount ("Sunburst Archmage": 4000 > 4900/2500). "Sunburst Archmage" attacks and destroys "Hellfire Apocalypse Dragon" (Garble 2200 > 0).